


A Pinch of Salt

by MarionetteArtist



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, Cooking Lessons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteArtist/pseuds/MarionetteArtist
Summary: Taako teaches Angus how to make some chocolate chip cookies and absolutely nothing goes wrong at all!





	A Pinch of Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qpenguin98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/gifts).



> Candlenights Secret Santa for @qpenguin98!

Taako pushes a cart through the Fantasy Walmart, Angus trailing just behind him. Taako grabs ingredients off the shelves as he walks by, tossing them into the cart. Angus helps carries bags as Taako casts teleport and they appear back into their kitchen at home. Taako and Angus set down all their bags on the counters.

 

Taako takes a deep breath. “So, are you ready for baking lessons, Agnes?”

 

Angus ignores the misnaming. “Yes, sir!” He bounces on the balls of his feet as Taako starts to unpack the bags. Taako grabs his signature hot pink and glittery _Sizzle It Up! With Taako_ apron, handing a smaller, plainer, white apron to Angus. The apron is still a bit big and Angus has to fold it up a bit before he ties it up so it fits well enough.

 

“Take out the bowls I usually use,” Taako knows Angus always watches him baking. Angus probably has all the items in the kitchen memorized at this point. Angus bounces back up to the counter, bowls and utensils in hand. He sets everything down as Taako pulls out his wand and lights the fire under the stove, successfully preheating it. He hands the bag of flour to Angus. “We need three cups.”  
  
Angus nods seriously, scooping up three separate cups one at a time and pouring it all into a measuring bowl. Taako hands him a container of baking soda and says, “One teaspoon, Agnes.” Angus, once again, follows his instructions. He keeps going until Taako stops him and says, “The instructions always say one teaspoon of salt, but that’s bullshit. All you need is a pinch.” Taako demonstrates how to get a pinch of salt, then he hands it to Angus. “Now you try.”  
  
Angus, scrunching his face together, grabs about a pinch of salt. He glances up at Taako for affirmation. Taako nods to him, not quite smiling, but not quite frowning. Angus drops the salt into the bowl with the rest of the dry ingredients, releasing a sigh. Taako snorts then pats him on the head.

 

The two continue like that. Angus casts a spell to soften the butter a bit, but accidently makes it melt. Taako manages to harden it back up a bit, and Angus puts it into the bowl. He adds sugar, then grabs another bowl for the eggs.

 

Angus knows how to crack open eggs! He’s done it plenty of times when he helps his adopted family- no, his family, cook. He can crack eggs super awesome! Really good! Amazingly!!

 

But, for some reason, Angus’ hands are shaking a bit too much and he can feel the tears welling up. He _hates_ when this happens. It starts with something so simple- like how his hands are shaking just a little because he’s nervous. He wants to get this egg-cracking right! But now he’s just a bottle of carbonated drink. He was shaken and now his cap is about to fly off. He wants to set the egg down, he _needs_ to set the egg down, he _can’t_ break the egg, he _can’t_ _he can’t he can’t_

 

Taako sets his hand on Angus’ shoulder. A grounding, warm hand. Touching always helps Angus at times like these. It reminds him that he’s safe. Well, most of the time.

 

Taako gently puts his other hand on the egg. Taako may or may not whisper a _It’s okay,_ before Angus lets go of the egg. Taako sets it off to the side, probably back into the carton. Angus’ hand is still where he left it. He doesn’t know what to do with it. He _doesn’t. Know._ He can feel the tears about to come, but then

 

Taako has both his hands on Angus’ shoulders. He gently guides Angus towards the nearby living room and onto the couch. When he speaks, he speaks softly and comforting. “I turned off the fire, nothing will go wrong if we step away for a second. Let’s just take a deep breath and try to calm down a bit. You’re safe, don’t worry, I’m here.”

 

Angus’ breathing is starting to get more under control, as he goes over some breathing exercises he learned. After a few minutes of deep breathing and Taako’s grounding hands on him, Angus begins to calm down. He’s shaking and he can’t stop, but his mind is more collected.

 

A few minutes later, he stands up, Taako’s hand on his arm. “Feeling better, pumpkin?” Taako asks. Angus nods in response.

 

“Wanna try those eggs again?” Taako asks. Angus nods again, giggling.

 

And so they continue, Taako watching Angus as he cracks the eggs to make sure what happened before doesn’t happen again. Taako starts the fire again. After putting in the vanilla, Taako shows Angus how he can use Mage Hand to beat the eggs and vanilla. After mixing in the dry ingredients, they add in way too many chocolate chips.

 

The two take the cookie dough and roll it into balls, sneaking bites of the dough every now and then. What was supposed to make 24 cookies is probably down to twenty cookies from all the raw dough eating.

 

Angus, using Mage Hand again, puts the dough balls over the stove. While the cookies bake, Taako goes over some recent magic lessons with Angus. He shows Angus some fancy-boy effects with Prestidigitation. After a little bit, Taako pulls out the cookies with Mage Hand again, and Angus goes to grab one.

 

“Not yet, pumpkin, we gotta let them cool,” Taako says, swatting his hand away.

 

Not two minutes later, Angus grabs a cookie. It’s just cool enough to eat. But here’s something, _different._ He’s not quite sure what it is, but Taako must’ve seen his face. Snorting, Taako explains.  
“Most people add in a teaspoon of salt, what the recipe calls for. But I add in just a pinch. It tastes better, right?” Angus hurridley nods. Taako pats his head.

 

“Just don’t tell anyone my secret, okay, pumpkin? Just a pinch of salt.”


End file.
